MegaDiNEP Elemental Chaos
by Spooke125
Summary: Rated T for Temporary Rating. My super project. Also so much for spoilers on my page. I managed to give you guys one before I got this thing out. Woops. Apart from that this is my long awaited project. I don't want to spoil too much so I'll be careful. A bunch of strange weather anomaly's all happen at the same time in the hyperdimension and I can feel the word limit coming up rig-


**You mean the Chaos Emeralds?**

 **Woo! It was about time for me to get to this; I was waiting to start working on this until I had finished up getting the revival ending in Megadimension Neptunia. I'm so glad I got the ending, no joke, that was one of the best endings. Normally a game doesn't give me feels at the end but Megadimension Neptunia was one to do that (In every ending). It was a pretty good game and I got literally every ending. I did all three. The Bad one leaves a 'dafuq did I just watch' sort of feel as it really makes you go like 'wat' no joke though. The ascension or normal ending was pretty normal, I didn't cry though, I just don't cry at sad endings. I have cried to a total of 1 sad ending's in anything. It was a Disney movie (I think), I can't remember its name though but it was the one with the boy who gets wished into reality by two parents who couldn't have kids planting a box with their wishes into a garden. Very metaphorical now that I look back at it. That's aside from the point now, next up is the revival or true ending. It's a really happy ending and if you're the sort who can enjoy fan service then boy you're in luck (it doesn't affect me though, not even joking, takes more than a bit of animated fan service to get me) apart from that though it has a lot of light hearted humor and gives you a smile if you're overly emotional, of which I am not. Rather I am the most unemotional of people in existence. I still feel emotions just not many. (I can feel any emotion it just takes an extreme amount of it to really feel it. 'Do you feel it now mister krabs?' In all honesty I laugh really easily though which is probably the reason I didn't end up hating humanity with the way I was)**

 **Anyways on with this before I ramble anymore.**

 **-X-**

Why was it that there was always some sort of obvious trigger in the world of Gamindustri for every catastrophe, of course, this would be no different, after all, the CPU's were some pretty unobservant people. It was even ridiculous how dumb they could be. The main villain could walk right by them and they would be none the wiser if the bad guy didn't acknowledge them.

This was no different.

"Hey, Vert, what was that about this N-Chan post?" Neptune talked to Vert through Chaos, a recently developed gaming centralized voice chat program created to replace Scape.

"Hm, it's too difficult to explain in words, here I'll link you to it." Vert replies to Neptune in her usual calm demeanor, she was however surprised by how calm Neptune was acting for once. Maybe it was because Histoire had been really working her as of late.

"Hm, 'The Virus' by Anonymous User #24512233" it seems like a bunch of binary though? How can you read this?" Neptune asks startled by the sheer amount of binary code in front of her.

"I didn't need to; the code is quite literally a virus." Vert replies, still keeping her composure.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Neptune pulls off her characteristic troll face, which had been aptly dubbed the 'nep face'.

"However, inside the code there are weird one word messages. The first one was element. There are more but it gets very confusing and just rooting out the words we have so far has been extremely difficult."

"Ah, okay Vert. I'll see if I can't figure something out. I'll get back to you after I finish some more quests before Histy gets Pissty and dumps more of them on me." Neptune replies before closing up 'Chaos' and getting back to the doggoo slaying she had been assigned.

-X-

If one had been looking at the Gamindustri Satellite Service at this moment one would have noticed six extreme bursts of elemental power.

The first was a huge bout of flames in the middle of a forest near Lastation which had oddly left it unharmed, until it flared up again and it all caught fire anyways.

The next was a huge hailstorm in the warmest place in Lowee that had managed to cover an entire forest in ice. Quite literally the trees had become chunks of wood incased in thick layers of ice. Not a leaf was left on them either.

The next was a tornado appearing on the small island which housed Leanbox and had successfully removed a few houses on the outskirts of the island from existence, along with a few unimportant NPC's.

The next was the entire Planeptunian sky getting blotted out for around ten minutes where no one had been outside which was a miracle in and of itself. Oddly enough soon after the sky was pure white for another ten minutes after and still no one had gone outside to see what the hell was going on. Finally one single thunder bolt had managed to strike right near the entrance to the Heart Dimension and another at the entrance to the Zero Dimension. Soon after the areas around the portals began to rain even when there wasn't clouds and when there was it thundered non-stop.

-X-

"What, I should look at the satellite feed? You're not joking, right Blanc?" Noire asked her novelist CPU 'acquaintance' even though they were friends Noire would never admit it.

"I am not joking. I am the one who created it and I'm telling you something strange is going on! This many strange disasters don't just happen all at once." Blanc slowly started to yell and become scarily shaded around her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a look I'll call you back!" Noire said as she understood now was not the time to piss off the angry CPU.

"What?" Noire said with a look of complete horror. Right near Lastation a forest fire had started. She quickly made a call to a Lastation Fire Department before continuing to look at the satellite feed. Soon after she noticed the hailstorm and tornado and even the weird weather phenomenon's that Planeptune experienced. It would seem that the entirety of Planeptune had been blotted a dark purple and then soon after a golden white. Even the weird rainstorm and thunder had been caught by the satellites.

However, most of the weather anomaly's soon disappeared after their initial capture, the only ones that remained where the rain, thunder, fire, and frozen trees. However soon enough the entire satellite feed had turned into a bunch of 1's and 0's similar to that of the anonymous user's post. Nobody but the readers would make this connection though since the CPU's are blinder than bats when it comes to obvious things that are right under their noses.

It appeared that Noire would be making a lot of calls. Also how in the hell did Neptune not notice the entire lighting problem? This is Neptune we are talking about; you know the fourth wall breaker?

-X-

*Sigh* "Yes Neptune, I am quite sure that the satellite feed was correct. Why do you not believe me?" Noire asked Neptune. It seemed like everyone had been down in the dumps lately.

"Okay then Noire! I'll believe you. I'll go and investigate right away. Also why do I smell lots of ash?" Neptune asked curiously while also seemingly getting out of the dumps.

-X-

Neptune had been walking through the Planeptunian streets when she came across a dark shadily inviting alleyway.

"It's only an alleyway, what's the least of my worries?" Neptune asks herself out loud as she walks into the alleyway without another thought. Since when do people just walk into shady alleys like it were normal everyday life?

" _Just an alleyway, please, don't make it seem so drab, miss. Come in, I won't disappoint."_ A voice resounded through the alley.

"Well it seems inviting enough!" Neptune shouts obliviously.

Soon enough the alleyway turned into a clearing in between the surrounding buildings.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode, my name is Anuk. And yours?" the newly named Anuk introduces himself as he gets kneels in front of Neptune with his silver sword in its sheath now that he has detected no ill-will from his visitor.

As Neptune looked at him she noticed he was kinda emo. He wore a lot of purple, black, and blue. His hair was a violet color with a brown extension on the one side a la god eater 2 rage burst character creation. His eyes were a violet similar to those of Neptune's while he wore a navy blue mages robe with a golden zipper which had currently been unzipped, it also had crucible steel pauldrons. Not to mention the black long-sleeved shirt he wore underneath which currently was in view due to the unzipped mage clothing.

He had on a regular pair of navy blue jeans to try and get the darkest color he could for them. He 'obviously' wore black shoes and had purple bracelet on each arm which said "Dark" except for the other which said "Dank" because of a mistake in the production of it.

 _Anybody up for a game of Dank Souls 3?_

 **-X-**

 **Well, I hope that was enough to whet your appetite for now! Anyways, each character I create will have some sort of easily attachable character style. In some way each one will have some relation to my personality as it makes them easier to write. It's a writing trick I picked up. It's more convincing and easy to write if you can relate to the character.**

 **Anuk was my chuuni side. Yes I did unfortunately have a phase like that. It was from my LARP-ing days which I had taken a little too seriously; hence my hesitation to ever actually try RP-ing since I get a little too in character for my own good.**

 **Also 24512233 was a reference to my Xbox Gamertag, but only the 2451 part. The 2233 was a reference to something else which I can't quite remember what it was a reference to. Also I have a console for literally every single one of the big time company's. Nintendo, Xbox, and Playstation. I have basically every nintendo thing in existence except for things from before I was born and no Switch. I have an Xbox 360 and a Playstation 4. That is it. I also have some SNES games but both of my SNES's got stolen when I was 7.**


End file.
